staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
17 lipca 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości poranne 9.10 Teleferie Interpodwórko 5-10-15 - czyli wielki turniej sprawnościowo-intelektualny oraz film dok. prod. francuskiej z serii "ZOOM": "Izabella w krainie słoni" 10.05 Family Album (12) - amerykański kurs języka angielskiego 10.30 "Syn wyspy" (4) - serial prod. USA 11.30 Wakacyjna szkoła dla rodziców 12.00 Wiadomości 16.20 Program dnia 16.25 Kino Teleferii: "Partnerzy" - serial prod. USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Syn wyspy" (4) serial prod. USA 18.05 Taxis mafiosis - reportaż 18.25 Za kierownicą - magazyn dla zmotoryzowanych 18.35 W kinie i na kasecie - ocena premier kinowych miesiąca, podsumowanie sezonu przez krytyków, dystrybutorów i twórców kina 19.00 Wieczorynka: Kacper i jego przyjaciele 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Jeniec Europy" - film fab. prod. polsko-francuskiej (1989) 22.20 "Kroniki amerykańskie" (3): "Manhattan po zmroku" -serial dok. prod. USA 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.55 Jutro w programie 23.00 Program rozrywkowy 24.00 "Mroczny anioł" (3-ost.) -serial kostiumowy prod. angielskiej 1.00 Noc z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy ze Szczecina 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Przeboje MTV 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Przygody supermana" - serial animowany prod. USA 8.55 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.15 Gospodarka USA - serial prod. USA 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 "Benny Hill" - angielski program rozrywkowy 17.10 Festiwal Piosenki Dziecięcej Konin '92 (3) 17.50 Ad vocem 18.00-21.00 Programy regionalne 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Benny Hill- angielski program rozrywkowy 22.20 "Wieczór z Tracym": "Żebro Adama" - komedia prod. USA 24.00 Panorama 0.10 Noc cykad. Fragment koncertu "Dave Holland Trio z Jazz Jamboree '91 1.00 Zakończenie programu TV Gdańsk 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 Etos - magazyn katolicki 19.05 Krzysztof Kolumb - felieton 19.10 Wokół „Księgi Krzysztofa Kolumba" 19.30 Spotkanie dwóch światów - reportaż 19.45 Olsztyńskie wieczory - poezja śpiewana 20.00 Podróże Daniela Olbrychskiego 20.10 Tele-morele - cz. 2 20.30 Teleturniej 21.00 Zakończenie programu regionalnego Tele 3 Katowice 15:55 Program dnia 16:00 Aktualności (1) 16:05 "Wędrówki Pyzy" - film dla dzieci 16:20 Program satelitarny - MTV 17:00 "Ekspres reporterów Aktualności" 17:30 "Studio Regionalne": Przyroda i my - Piotr Kardasz 17:40 "Scena i ekran": Jerzy Skolimowski - program w opr. Ewy Misiewicz 18:00 "Aktualności" (wyd. główne); od 18:00 do 21:00 Program Regionalny również w Dwójce 18:30 "Studio pod Bukiem" - magazyn redakcji opolskiej 19:00 "Gazeta domowa" 19:10 "Ulice Śląska" 19:25 "Urbanowicz" - program Marianny Dufek 19:45 Program satelitarny - MTV 20:00 "Diadorim" - (1) - serial filmowy prod. brazylijskiej BBC1 6.00 Ceefax Pages 6.30 Breakfast News 9.05 BraveStarr 9.25 Now Then 10.00 News and Regional News; Weather 10.05 Playdays 10.25 Double Dare 10.45 The O Zone 11.00 News and Regional News; Weather 11.05 The Flying Doctors 11.50 Cartoon 12.00 News and Regional News; Weather 12.05 Summer Scene 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Eldorado 14.20 The Picture of Dorian Gray 16.10 The All New Popeye Show 16.35 The True Story of 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Byker Grove 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Eldorado 19.30 Bread 20.00 Birds of a Feather 20.30 Joker in the Pack 21.00 Nine O'Clock News 21.30 The Queen of Mean 23.00 Golf: the Open 23.40 The Changeling 1.25 Weather 1.30 Closedown BBC2 6.45 Open University 8.00 Breakfast News 8.15 Westminster 8.30 Sounds Like Strad 9.00 Favourite Things 9.30 Tarzan's Revenge 10.35 Made by Man 10.55 Golf: the Open 13.20 Postman Pat 13.35 Weekend Outlook 13.40 Golf: the Open 19.30 First Night of the Proms 21.10 A Question of Attribution 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 What the Papers Say 23.30 Scrutiny 0.00 Weatherview 0.05 Sur F 1 8:00 Wydarzenia, komentarze 9:00 Telegiełda 9:15 "Diabły nie śpią" - komedia 9:55 Józef kardynał Beran - program dokum. - powt. 16:45 Telepropozycje 16:55 Romale - magazyn dla Romów 17:20 Wiadomości 17:25 Screensport 18:05 Sedno sprawy - program dokum. 18:35 Informacje FMSW 19:00 Gimnastyka 19:10 Wieczorynka: Rozbójnik Rumcajs 19:20 Wieczorem na ekranie 19:30 Dziennik 20:05 "Meta" - film prod. USA z r. 1989, reż. J. Nicholela 21:45 Olbrzym Nil - film dokum. prod. belgijskiej - ost. 22:35 Wydarzenia, komentarze 23:10 "Nana" - serial prod. francuskiej wg powieści E. Zoli (1) ČTV 9:00 Pisklęta - program dla najmłodszych 9:45 "Pepina Rejholova" - film czeski z r. 1932 11:15 O zdrowiu - magazyn 16:15 Wiadomości 16:20 Program dla dzieci: Oaza 17:20 Złote czasy rocka (25) 17:40 Wieczorem na ekranie 17:50 Dobranocka: Trzech braci i Józefina 18:00 Wiadomości 18:15 Wiadomości regionalne 18:30 Program publ. 18:50 "Ostatni łup" - groteska 19:10 Telerezonans - turniej muzyczny dla telewidzów 19:55 Gry bez granic - turniej międzynarodowy "na wesoło" 21:30 Wiadomości 22:05 "Walczyk na łupinie z banana" - komedia satyryczna prod. węgierskiej z r. 1988 23:50 Gwiazdy szansonetki - śpiewa Jose Feliciano - fragment koncertu z r. 1974 Rossija 4 16:55 Program dnia 17:00 Novosti 17:05 Wędrówki Pyzy - film dla dzieci 17:20 Kanał Rossija 18:00 Ekspres Repoterów Novosti 18:30 Studio Rossija 18:35 Przyrody i my - Piotr Kardasz 18:45 Sceny i Ekran: Jerzy Skolimowski - prog w opr. Ewy Misiewicz 19:00 Novosti 19:30 Studio pod Burkiem - magazyn redakcji ST. Petersburg 20:00 Gazeta domowa 20:10 Ulice Rossii 20:25 Urbanowicz - program Marianny Dufek 20:45 Kanał Rossija 21:00 Diadorim - serial prod. brazylijskiej 21:55 Pożegnanie i program na tydzień 22:00 Ostankino-4